


Into the Dark

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song Challenge #12 "I Will Follow You into the Dark" By Death Cab For Cutie</b><br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Isolde will carry a part of Tristan with her through the veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Dark

**"Into The Dark" Het Isolde/Tristan (Canon AU)**

_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #12 "I Will Follow You into the Dark" By Death Cab For Cutie_

Category: Het/Canon AU

Characters/Pairings: Isolde/Tristan

Ratings/Warnings: K+

**Into the Dark**

Isolde knew the moment the blade pierced her skin that she was going to die. Her only regret was that she would leave her beloved Tristan alone.

She fell and somehow his arms were around her. It didn’t keep the darkness from coming but somehow she didn’t feel like she was going alone. She was taking a piece of him with her.

Tristan cradled his love in his arms. He could see that he wouldn’t be able to follow her on her journey. This time she would travel without him. He could only send his heart with her. 

His heart would follow her into the dark.


End file.
